Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic system and a method for an indicating device and, more specifically, to an electronic system and method for recognizing a movement path of an indicating device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices usually have different input interfaces, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a microphone, a touch screen or a hand held position-indicating device. For example, a touch control device is usually equipped with a hand held position-indicating device as the input interface. Various functions of the electronic device can be triggered by simply moving the hand held position-indicating device on the surface of the touch screen.